Jesse Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)/Quote
"Hey there, Juggies! It's your old pal, McJuggerNuggets here..." - Jesse's intro for his videos * "My spleen!" - Jesse's iconic quote after being supposedly infected with mononucleosis * "I don't want any waffles!!" * "Why are you always filming?!" * "Stop Filming!" - Jesse telling Jeffrey Jr. who filmed him * "I'm never gonna quit playing!!" * "I fucking hate this shit! Fucking clown shoes!!!" * "Fuck you! FUCK THIS FAMILY!!!" * "I love my mom, whoppee-frickin'-doo." * "I'm going to call...Child Services!" * "I hate my Dad, FUCK HIM!!!!!" * "Batman, I thought was a hero, but he's crushin' Gotham right now!" * "COME HERE!" * "I'm going to tell my therapist! I'm going to tell my therapist about this!!!" * "I shit you not..." * "Do you seriously want me to fucking punch you in the face right now?!" * "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKING NETFLIX I WATCH ON THIS?!?!?!" * "Hey there Lil' Bruddas, Big Brudda here! (mockingly)" * "You remember my couch? Remeber my Halo Helmet? Remember my fucking TV? Remember '''ALL THE SHIT THAT YOU TOLD DAD TO BREAK?!?!" * "Fuck! Where are all my games? No Dead Rising? No Crackdown? HALO?!?! There's no fucking Halo? What the..." * "You've already destroyed my Wii U I have nothing left to lose!" * "Upload this to your fucking channel, and then tell me how you fucking sleep at night you fucking prick!" * "This was supposed to be a celebration not a fucking bullshit fight!" * I swear to God if you film one more fucking -- How about I get your whole fucking camera wet!? Huh!?" * "Shit! Dude, my dad thinks I'm gonna be fucking gay now! I mean he already thinks it! He's gonna think you're gay too! People are gonna think you are gay with me sucking on your corncob and shit!" * "Keep it RiDGiD, Juggies." - Jesse's outro * "Take off the mask, pussy!" - Jesse to the hooded figure, revealed to be Chuck Abraham * "You can't be doing this shit in my property!" * "GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!!!" * "What happened to the mom that I used to love? What happened? As soon you came to this house she started poisoning your mind!.....Mom, as soon as you got here, all you've become is a little fucking Mini-me version of her! * "I came here because I just want to talk to my mom and hopefully there was some gain, some little shred of my mother that still exist. But all she is your little fucking play toy!" * "I just really hope that my mom realizes how much of a negative influence you are on her life." * "TURN IT OFF!" * "Jesse's Dad a big fat bitch, he's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world," * "If I had a big fucking pink dildo, I'd expect you to respect that because it's mine," - Jesse to Jeffery Sr. in Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo * "Earth to your child, do you even care?" * "Why so SERIOUS?" -Jesse as the Joker in Psycho Family Halloween * "It looks like a fucking girl's car, it looks like fucking lipstick!" * "GET MARK HERE!" * "I play Grand Theft Auto, I know how this works!" -Jessie being arrested in Psycho Kid gets Arrested * "Hey, that was from fan mail!" * "I don't wanna mow lawns!" * "Keep it FRiDGiD" * ''"Fuck... '''YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK!!!" - Jesse tackles Jeffrey Jr. for stomping his glasses.'' * "Do not fucking come to this fucking house and touch her like that! '''YOU JUST SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND MOM, AND YOU DO NOT FUCKING DO THAT!!!'" - Jesse in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!'' * "Dumb cunt!" * "Don't get old, Juggies." (A FINAL GOODBYE!) * "Do you want me to call you a cunt again?!" * "Eat my dust old bitch!" * "No, I'm not anti-drinking, I'm just anti-act stupid." -Said in[[MEET AUNT MELISSA!| MEET AUNT MELISSA!]] * "You look like female Donald Trump!" -Said to Melissa Stahlberger in REPEAT OFFENDERS! * "It's just a lot of shit going on." -something that Jesse usually says. * "WHAT ARE DOING DAD DAD!" * "Are you crazy!" * "Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad!" * "Get that fucking camera out of here!" * "I just fucking love my family." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop.) * "Thanks to my asshole father." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop.) * "This fucking bag of tricks." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop.) * "I was made a fucking laughing stock in front of all my friends and on Youtube." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop.) * "Time to get revenge on these fuckers." * "I can't stand this house anymore." * "That... that would be crazy. And I'm not crazy." * "Eww ew that is fucking... my brother's disgusting." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop.) * "There's my brothers account." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop.) * "are you fucking kidding me? My brother put ads on this shit." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop.) * "I didn't do it I'm the one who gets my fucking Xbox broke." * "I just wanted to see you get mad!" * "There's nothing even to pick up!" * "I'm going to cut myself on the glass!" * "It's freaking YouTube!" * "What you going to hit me now!?" * "He's going to beat the fucking shit out of me!" * "Your setting me up right now!" * "I'm just playing a game, and there's never been a game that I haven't been able to fucking beat. * "I hate my family!" * "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" * "BACK THE FUCK UP! BACK THE FUCK UP!" - Jesse yelling at Jeffrey Jr. to back up after shooting his dad (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "Run, you big bitch!" * "What would you do if you had a problem, look at the fucking bottom of a glass." * "YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! You made me this way!" - Jesse, moments before shooting Jeffrey Sr. in the chest.(Psycho Kid Kills Father) *"I do I helped you, I helped you with the brush yesterday. (Psycho Dad Wood Chips WiiU) *"I don't want to hear it you lie, you bullshit, you manipulate me into thinking there's this fake arrest! You have no idea what it's like to be a gamer or Youtuber or anything!" (Psycho Family Therapy) *"Its really easy to sit here and judge, to watch bullshit on the television and say "you know what, yeah these voices these faces behind the camera they know exactly what's going on with gamers" (Psycho Family Therapy) *"You didn't get me anything either so shut the fuck up" (Psycho Kids Birthday Bash) *"Dad Dad Dad its bullshit he's fucking filming me while I'm trying to work this is the whole problem" (Psycho Kid Gets Arrested) *"This is Spartan 117 do you copy? Courtana? Aw fuck, I forgot to fucking cock it. Let's reset" (Psycho Dad Woodchips WiiU) *"You almost fucking killed us Dad" (Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room) *"I'm playing Mario World, I'm exploring things in here. What does it matter if I go see some buildings?" (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) *"Holy shit, holy fucking shit!" (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"Gaming is gonna be my job!" (Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games) *"And, I look up to the Master Chief, he's kind of my hero. Not that anyone would understand" (Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving) Category:Quote